


There Is No South In Space

by starsinger



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, Kiotr fic, definite AU, comes from my warped imagination saying that maybe Kitty was a little more reluctant to start a relationship up with Piotr than she initially let on. Oh, the title comes from a conversation I was having with a friend before I started writing this story. This was written and published before Breakworld in 2007 on ffn.net Don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue me for money I'm not getting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is No South In Space

Peter looked out the window into the afternoon skies. Class was about to start and it seemed a little close indoors today. He had half a mind to take everybody out to enjoy the fresh air. Then he spotted her, it was her free period and she was out jogging around the lake. She'd taken to doing that lately, Emma said it was to work out how she was feeling about Peter walking back into her life, after all, everyone thought that he'd been dead. Her presence sealed the deal. He turned to the expectant faces looking up at him and announced, "Let's have class outside."

The announcement prompted cheers as the youngsters grabbed their pads and pencils and followed Piotr outside. They reached the lake and he stopped, "We'll stay here, find something in nature and sketch it. It can be anything, the lake the tree, the magnificent..." his words trailed off as Kitty ran by, seemingly oblivious to the presence of all these people. Nervous laughter greeted his look, it was well known he was still in love with her. "Go on, get started," he prompted his pupils, who plopped down on the grass and started looking for inspiration.

Piotr admitted that she was magnificent. Dimmed by time and distance, he now couldn't understand why he thought he could've loved anyone else. She was the only one who accepted him for who he truly was. He took a deep breath and stepped in her path just as she made the turn toward him. Kitty stopped, looking confusedly at the giant in front of her. He stared back at her, his heart in his eyes. His entire attention riveted on her, he didn't notice as several of the students started twittering and talking amongst themselves.

Ms Frost the telepathic communication intruded into her thoughts.

It took her a moment to identify the speaker Yes, Kevin.

You asked us to let you know if something unusual happened between Miss Pryde and Mister Rasputin...

Thank you Kevin she replied. She focused briefly on the minds of the two combatants, and laughed silently, and she thought today was going to be boring. Kurt, she said, redirecting her thoughts to the fuzzy blue professor. Kitty and Peter are having a showdown by the lake.

I'll get the popcorn, came the reply as Emma and Scott left the study.

"Twenty bucks she kicks his butt," Logan replied in the hallway.

"You're on," Scott replied, "I think she'll just run right through him.

"OKay, I've got money on a kiss," Emma replied as they reached the lake.

Kurt arrived a moment later, "I'm with Logan on this one," he replied, throwing popcorn into his mouth and grinning at the appalled students. "Popcorn?" he offered to everyone around him. They were riveted to the spot watching the two normally sane teachers stare at each other, not saying a word. The fact that there was nothing Peter could do to keep her there hadn't apparently occurred to either one of them.

Kitty started talking, "What do you want, Peter?" she sounded tired.

"I want to talk Kitty. I love you, what do I need to do to prove it!" he almost shouted, he was getting desperate.

"Prove it? Prove it?!" her voice sounded strident. "You've broken my heart, Peter, ripped it to pieces!!! First you fall in love with a woman named Zsadji, with whom I could never compete because she died! Then you died in Dallas. So I stayed in England, hoping to get my life together. Then you come back from the dead, not once, but at least twice. Your selfless act of sacrifice selfishly left me dangling. I haven't had a decent relationship since then."

Peter had had enough during the conversation. He crossed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms, pressing his lips to hers. Kitty's body went rigid, her eyes wide, her arms braced against his chest. The onlookers avidly watched as she briefly struggled to get free, then it appeared to occur to her that she could always go through him if she didn't really want to be here. His tongue teased her lips, begging them to open as he mourned the stiffness of her form.

Suddenly, that started to change. Her eyes closed, she opened her mouth, allowing him full access to her tonsils. Her hard, stiff body went soft and pliant and her arms circled his neck. He readjusted his grip as they broke the kiss, she laid her head on his chest and was sobbing. "Kitty, please," he repeated. "I love you."

"I surrender Peter, body, mind, spirit and a heart that's been yours since I was fourteen," she replied.

He held her closer as his heart soared with joy, "Katya, I promise to never again fall in love with another woman who isn't our daughter, and never deliberately hurt you again," she nodded her head to the promise. "Meanwhile," he went on in a lighter tone, "We appear to have fulfilled more than a few adolescent female fantasies."

Kitty picked up her head and looked around his broad body, "A few adult ones too," she replied with a grin. Wolfwhistles and catcalls greeted that statement.

Emma's voice called out, "Kurt, Logan, Scott, you all owe me twenty bucks."

A groan answered the statement, Logan walked over to them, slipping his wallet back into his pants pocket, "Get a room," he growled.

Late that night he awoke to what he thought was a sixteen pound bowling ball sitting on his chest, except that it was butting his chin and growling at him. Peter's eyes snapped open as he looked up at the small purple critter he'd have to share Kitty with and smiled. He pulled Kitty's sleeping form further into his left arm and used his right hand to cup the obviously agitated little dragon's chin.

"I promise you this, Lockheed. I will not deliberately hurt her again," he said, trying to reassure the little animal. Apparently satisfied, Lockheed curled up on Peter's chest and fell asleep. With one hand stroking the dragon and the other holding Kitty's sleeping form, he honestly couldn't ask for more.


End file.
